Happy New Year Honey!
by Namikaze Yuki Kushina
Summary: Kushina merasa sedih dan menyesal karena dia tidak bisa merayakan acara tahun baru dengan keluarganya. Di tengah penyesalannya tersebut dia mendapatkan kejutan dari kecengannya yaitu Minato. Apakah kejutan itu?... OK. Please. Read in Story. Review.


**Happy New Year Honey !**

**Disclamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Genre : Drama, Romance**

**Pair : MinaKushi**

**Warning : gaje, OOC, OC, AU, typo, abal-abal.**

* * *

OK.

Read in story.

_**Don't Like, Don't Read**_

* * *

_**KRRIIING...**_(suara alarm)

"heh... alarm...! kenapa loe harus bunyi sekarang?. Gue masih ngantuk kali" ucap kushina dengan kesal karena mendengar suara alarm berbunyi, dia menutup mukanya dengan bantalnya sendiri.

Karena percuma saja, menutup muka dengan bantal (ya iyalah percuma, orang suara alarm kan gede) *kushina masang Habanero* (iya. Iya. Jangan marah ok.)

Akhirnya kushina bangun dan mematikan suara alarmnya.

"huh... kenapa sih, harus udah datang di sekolah jam 5 pagi?. Jadikan gue gak usah bangun sekarang, jam 03.30 pagi. Nyebelin" ucap kushina sebal sambil memandang jam alarmnya.

_**Cklek.**_

Tiba2 pintu kamar kushina terbuka, dan tampak seorang wanita yg sedang menatap kushina.

"Kushina, kenapa kamu belum mandi?" tanya Mika (ibunya kushina)

"hehe, kaa-san. Orang aku baru bangun" ucap kushina sambil nyengir.

"ya sudah, sekarang kamu mandi. Udah jam 03.40 tuh. Nanti kamu telat" ucap Mika.

"huh, memangnya kushina harus pergi jam berapa? Kaa-san?" tanya kushina sambil menguap lebar :D

"jam 04.30. nanti tou-san yg antar kamu ke sekolah" ucap mika.

"iya, iya." Ucap kushina, lekas mengambil handuk dan masuk ke dalam kamar mandi yg kebetulan berada di dalam kamarnya.

Mika hanya menggelengkan kepalanya melihat sikap anaknya.

Ya... kalian tahu, hari ini di sekolah kushina yaitu KHS (Konoha High School) sedang mengadakan Outing Class (karya wisata) untuk kushina, yg kebetulan kelas 12, jadwal Outing Class nya hari ini, yg kebetulan hari malam tahun baru. Tujuannya mereka akan pergi ke kota Amegakure, disana mereka akan berkunjung ke Museum Sejarah Amegakure, Waterr (kolam renang), dan Amegames (kayak tempat rekreasi wahana gitu). Dan jadwalnya anak2 harus sudah berada di sekolah jam 5 pagi.

_**SKIP TIME**_

* * *

.

.

"Ryuki, nanti kamu antar kushina ke sekolahnya, jam setengah 5 ya." Ucap Mika pada suaminya. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di ruang makan, saat mika sedang menyiapkan sarapan, dan Ryuki sedang membaca koran.

"ya" jawaban dari Ryuki. (simple amat ngejawabnya)

"kaa-san, kushina ingin makan" ucap kushina, datang secara tiba2 ke ruang makan. Dan duduk di bangku meja makan sebelah ayahnya.

"iya, ini kaa-san udah buatin Roti bakar. dan susu untuk kamu"

"kaa-san, aku gak usah dibuatin susu" ucap kushina sebal.

"kushina, jangan ngebantah." Ucap Mika.

"iya, iya" mendengar jawaba dari anaknya, mika hanya tersenyum simpul.

Setelah selesai menyiapkan sarapan, mika pun ikut sarapan bersama anak dan suaminya.

"tuh, kamu bagus-khan penampilan kamu kayak gitu" ucap mika setelah melihat penampilan yg kushina pakai.

"hehe, iya" ucap kushina sambil nyengir pada kaa-sannya.

Ya. Penampilan kushina memang simple. Karena dia sekarang memakai kaos kelas yg berwarna abu dan merah, lengan panjang, warna lengan bajunya warna merah, warna sisa kaosnya warna abu, dan ada tulisan '12 Champ10ns' ya tulisannya kelas 12-10 itu kelas kushina yg ditulis di bagian depan kaos, di bagian belakang kaos juga ada tulian akun twitter kelas kushina yaitu ' Fisikclass' ya artinya kelas fisika, karena dapat ide dari nama jurusan pelajaran wali kelas 12-10 yaitu guru fisika. Dan kushina memakai celana jeans panjang berwarna biru dongker. Rambutnya yg merah panjang tetap digerai dan tetap memakai jepit hijau pemberian neneknya. Tentunya kushina memakai jaket berwarna putih gambar minions (lucu).

"yah... kushina, kamu gak akan tahun baru bareng tou-san sama kaa-san ya..." ucap Mika sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

"hhhh... iya ya.. sekarang khan malam tahun baru..., kenap sih outing classnya harus hari tahun baru kayak sekarang" sahut kushina *manyunin bibir*

"hehe... gak apa-apa kok kushina, kamu gak tahun baru bareng kita. Kamu khan bisa tahun baru sama teman-teman kamu.." ucap Mika.

Kushina hanya tersenyum.

Memang acara outing classnya sengaja diadakan hari malam tahun baru, karena dari jadwal anak-anak akan pulang kembali ke konoha pukul 12 malam.

* * *

"tou-san, ayo pergi sekarang" panggil kushina, teriak malah pada ayahnya yg sekarang masih berada di dalam rumah, dan kushina sedang berada di teras rumah.

Sekarang kushina sudah siap dia sudah memakai sepatu warior yg menutupi mata kaki, sepatunya berwarna hitam, talinya pun berwarna hitam. Dia juga membawa tas ransel yg berwarna putih ada gambar minions. (lucu...). Dia juga memasang headset di telinganya.

"iya, iya" sahut ayahnya sedikit berteriak pada kushina dari dalam rumah.

Akhirnya ayahnya datang keluar rumah, sambil memakai jaket dan membawa 2 helm.

"kita pakai motor?" tanya kushina, ayahnya hanya mengangguk.

"kenapa gak pakai mobil?" tanya kushina.

"mobil kita-khan lagi ada di bengkel" ucap ayahnya.

"hii... jadi kita naik motor?" tanya kushina, dan ayahnya pun mengangguk.

"hhhh..., naik motor itu dingin, apalagi sekarang masih jam setengah 5, masih gelap lagi" keluh kushina.

"ayo, jangan ngeluh kushina" ucap ryuki

"baiklah"

* * *

Akhirnya kushina dan ayahnya sudah sampai di sekolah, memang sih disana masih gelap, tapi sudah ada banyak orang yg datang.

Kushina turun dari motor, dan memberikan helmnya pada ayahnya.

"hati2 ya kushina, nanti handphone kamu harus aktif ya, nanti tou-san hubungi kamu" ucap ryuki.

"iya, tou-san" ucap kushina sambil pamitan dengan ayahnya. Ayahnya hanya mengusap kepala kushina sambil tersenyum simpul.

"hati2 kushi-chan"

Kushina pergi dari tempat parkir, menuju ke kumpulan anak-anak yg sudah ada disana. Tepatnya di lapangan volly, disana anak-anak disuruh berkumpul, disana ditempel kertas-kertas dengan nomor-nomor bus ditempel di dinding. Umumnya, kushina mencari barisan temannya dan tempelan bus 9. Tentu, and pasti kushina melewati barisan bus 1. Kushina seperti mencari-cari di barisan bus 1, tapi, karena tidak ketemu, dia pun pasrah dan segera mencari-cari teman-temannya.

"KUSHINA"

Merasa di panggil, kushina mencari sumber suara yg memanggilnya. Dan ternyata teman-temannya yg memanggilnya yaitu Sei, Nadhifa,Yoshino, dan Rika. Kushina pun menghampiri mereka.

"oh, hey..., maaf ya, tadi gak kelihatan, soalnya gelap" ucap kushina.

"gak apa2 kok, khan memang masih gelap. Hanya ada lampu yg menerangi tempelan nomor bus di dinding ya." ucap rika.

"yeee... kushina udah datang." ucap nadhifa. Kushina hanya tersenyum simpul pada teman-temannya.

"mana yg lain, pada belum datang ya..." ucap kushina, setelah melihat teman kelasnya baru sedikit yg datang, baru ada 5 orang anak cewe yg datang, dan 3 anak cowo yg datang.

"yah... kelas kita baru sedikit yg datang ya..., gak kayak kelas lain udah banyak yg datang." Ucap kushina.

"jangan galau kushina..." ucap yoshino.

"eh, kecengan kamu, si minato udah datang belum?" semburat merah tipis tiba-tiba timbul di pipi kushina, setelah mendengar pertanyaan dari sei.

"eh, gak tau tuh, tadi gelap lihatnya" ucap kushina.

"cie lah, kushina. dia ikut outing class gak?" tanya nadhifa.

"ohhh... dia ikut lah.." ucap kushina sambil tersenyum gembira.

"cie kushina, perhatian" goda sei.

"kushina dulu dong, orangnya perhatian gitu.." ucap kushina membanggakan diri.

Dan mereka hanya tertawa.

_**Kushina Pov's**_

Mulai... aku mulai digoda sama teman-temanku. Iya. Aku digoda karena kecengan aku, si minato anak kelas 12-1. Aku memang ngeceng ke anak itu, dia itu pintar, ganteng, dan dia itu anak yg punya NEM paling tinggi saat masuk ke sekolah ini. Aku suka sama dia karena dia itu baik and orangnya humoris. Ya... teman-temanku, bahkan seluruh anak cewe di kelas udah tau kalau aku ngeceng minato namikaze. Kecuali anak cowo, mereka gak tau apa-apa tentang aku. Bahkan minato juga udah tau kalau aku ngeceng dia, iya dia dikasih tau sama teman aku yg namanya Firda. Ya... tapi gak apa-apa sih... asalkan minato bisa lebih peka sama aku *ketawa2 sendiri*. Tapi.. aku gak tau perasaan minato terhadapku.

Ya tadi, itulah sebabnya aku terlihat mencari-cari di antara anak-anak kelas 12-1.

Udah itu gakk usah dipikirin.

.

.

Semakin lama, teman-teman ku sudah datang di sekolah ini. Semakin lama juga matahari mulai muncul. Kulihat jam tangan ku, sudah menunjukan pukul 05.40 pagi.

"hhhh... ini kata di jadwal pergi jam 5 pagi, tapi sekarang udah jam 5 lebih pun, ke bus juga belum" keluh ku, karena kaki ku juga pegal terus berdiri dari tadi. Dan sekarang kita disuruh dengerin kata-kata panitia yg lagi ngomong tujuan outing class pake mic. Laaammaa banget itu orang ngomongnya.

Akhirnya kami di absen, ternyata satu orang temanku belum datang. Terpaksa kami menunggu lagi. Orang, kelas yg lain udah masuk ke bus. Tapi sih masih ada kelas yg lain yg belum ke bus, masih menunggu teman mereka yg belum datang.

"SABRINA..." ya... itu suara teman-temanku yg memanggil sabrina juga yg merupakan temanku. Yeah... akhirnya sabrina sudah datang, berarti kelas ku bisa ke bus.

"YA... KELAS 12-10 SUDAH LENGKAP, BOLEH PERGI KE BUS" ucap panitia memakai mic.

Teman-teman sekelas ku, termasuk aku, pergi keluar dari halaman sekolah, menuju ke bus kami bus 9.

Aku dan temanku tampak berlari ke bus, iya... karena kita akan berebut tempat duduk.

Dan rupanya aku berlari paling pertama menuju ke bus.

Kami berlari melewati beberapa bus yg rata-rata sudah diisi oleh masing-masing kelas. Tepatnya kami melewati bus 1.

"hey... ,kushina. ini bus 1" teriak Firda padaku.

"wahh?" karena penasaran aku pun meloncat-loncat berusaha ingin melihat ke dalam jendela bus 1, berharap ada minato.

"kushina, si itunya ada gakk?" tanya sei kepadaku.

"gak kelihatan, busnya terlalu tinggi and akunya terlalu pendek" ucap aku sendiri, karena berusaha melihat tapi gak nyampe.

"hey... itu bus 9, ada disebrang" ucap anak cowo.

"dah... kushina..., aku duluan..." ternyata firda dan sebagian anak cowo udah lari mendahului aku.

"hey... kalian mah licik hi..." ucapku pake logat suda dan sedikit berteriak dan saat aku melihat ke depan bus yg dikatakan firda bus 1. Ternyata itu bukan bus 1, tapi itu bus 3.

"firda kamu bohong ya... itu bukan bus 1, tapi bus 3... firda..." ucapku sedikit berteriak karena aku memang kesal sama firda.

Haha... aku bisa nyusul firda lari. Tapi aku di dahului sama 3 anak cowok yg masuk duluan ke dalam bus. Aku terpaksa nunggu mereka masuk ke dalam bus.

"hey... cepet dong... masuknya.." ucapku kesal, karena mereka naik ke dalam bus aja lemot.

"heyhey kushina..." ucap firda, rupanya dia masuk ke bus lewat pintu belakang. Hii... firda nyebelin. Ya... karena sudah terlanjur, jadi aku masuk lewat pintu depan, karena lewat pintu belakang juga ngantri masuknya juga.

Aku mulai menaiki tangga bus, dilihat bangku bagian depan bus sudh diisi, jadi aku mencari bangku di bagian tengah... udah direbut... ya... aku kebagian di bangku kedua dari bangku terakhir, barisan kiri. Ya... bangkunya dekat pintu belakang bus.

"hii... mikoto mana?" ucapku mencari mikoto, karena aku duduk bareng mikoto di bus.

Ya... aku nemu dia, mikoto dia lagi naik ke dalam bus.

"mikoto... disini..." ucapku sedikit berteriak memanggil mikoto, dan mikoto juga menyahuttiku.

Aku duduk di dekat jendela bus, dan mikoto duduk di sebelah ku. Iya, bangku busnya masing-masing 2 bangku, kecuali bangku paling belakang.

"gak apa-apa khan kita dapat bangku disini" ucapku pada mikoto.

"gak apa-apa kok, yang penting gak duduk di bangku paling belakang" ucap mikoto sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Iya... yang penting memang, gak duduk di bangku paling belakang. Di depanku duduk yoshino dan sei, di samping kanan duduk trisya dan tharra, di belakang tepatnya bangku paling terakhir ada Dafnis, Kato, Rian, yuna, dan Yoshino.

.

.

"ini bus gak jalan gitu?" ucapku sebal karena sudah hampir 10 menit bus ini dan bus yg lainnya belum pergi-pergi.

Aku lihat suasana bus, yg lain anak-anak cewe lagi ngobrol sambil ketawa-ketawa gak jelas, ada juga yg lagi foto bareng. Yg anak cowo, ribut-ribut gak jelas.

Yah... aku sama mikoto Cuma foto-foto bareng di handphone mikoto.

Saat aku melihat ke arah jendela, ternyata jendela masih berembun. Karena gak ada kerjaan, aku cuma nulis-nulis di jendela, tadinya aku mau nulis nama si minato, tapi karena takut ketahuan anak cowo, aku cuma nulis huruf 'M' di jendela.

"hey, siapa yg nulis itu?" tanya mikoto padaku, sambil melihat tulisan embun yg tadi ku buat yg menempel di jendela.

"ya aku lah..." ucap ku *PeDe*

Setelah itu, mikoto berdiri dan menuliskan nama 'Minato' di jendela.

"hehe... firda lihat.." ucap ghea pada firda yg duduk di depan tharra dan trisya. Firda pun berbalik dan melihatnya.

"kamu yg nulis?" tanya firda pada mikoto. mikoto hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"hapus hiii... kushina, mau ketahuan si Uchox (Dafnis)" ucap firda padaku. Khan was-was si uchoxs kan duduknya dibelakang ku. Aku pun segera menghapusnya, tapi telat. Si Uchoxs udah tau.

ya... nama aslinya sih Dafnis, and nama uchoxs itu katanya sih nama samaran atau julukan gitu.

"hey, siapa yg ngeceng si Minato?" tanya Uchoxs. Aku pun segera menghapus tulisan yg dibuat mikoto tadi.

"aku tau..., siapa yg ngeceng si Minato" ucapku mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"iya, aku juga tau..." ucap firda.

"siapa ?" tanya si dafnis.

"udah lah.., gak usah ngomongin itu terus.." aku segera mengalihkan pembicaraan karena aku gak mau si dafnis tau soal minato.

Akhirnya si dafnis ngalah dan duduk di bangkunya lagi.

Iya memang gawat kalau si dafnis tau kalau aku itu ngeceng si minato. iya, karena aku, dafnis, sama minato itu sama ekskul yaitu ekskul 'Brikara'. Ya... di ekskul brikara, ada peraturan yaitu, gak boleh ada yg pacaran sesama ekskul brikara. Maka sebab itu aku gak mau si dafnis tau tentang ini, bisa-bisa si uchoxs ngasih tau senior brikara kalau dia tau kalau aku ngeceng si minato.

Ya udah soal itu gak usah dipikirin.

.

"hore... busnya gerak" ucapku kegirangan karena bus yg aku naiki sudah mulai jalan.

Saat ini sensei sedang mangabsen kembali anak-anak.

Aku heran saat bus yg ku naiki berjalan, bus yg lain belum pergi. Yah... mungkin bus ku mau pegi duluan.

Bus ku berjalan dan melewati beberapa bus yg masih terparkir. Aku mengabsen bus-bus kelas yg masih terparkir disana, berharap bertemu bus 1.

"bus 1 mana ya...?" ucapku pada diri sendiri.

"ah.. cie nyariin ya.." mikoto kembali menggodaku.

"hehe.. iya.."

"kyaa... itu ada si itu..." ucapku kegirangan, karena beruntung lihat dia ada di bus 1.

*aku ketawa-ketawa sendiri*

"AH... CIE KUSHINA..." ucap anak-anak cewe serempak, membuat heran anak cowo.

"hii... kalian apaan sih?" ucapku dan tiba-tiba pipiku memanas.

Kembali ke situasi semula.

_**Normal Pov's**_

~Bus 1~

Di bus 1, terlihat dari suasana dalam busnya begitu ramai.

Terlihat minato sedang duduk di bangkunya sambil melihat ke arah jendela.

"hey, minato. loe lagi lihat apaan sih?" tanya fugaku teman minato. yg duduk di sebelah minato alias duduk bareng.

"eh, gakk kok. Gue cuman lihat jalan doang. And heran, tadi gue lihat bus 9 udah pergi" ucap minato.

"wahh... beneran? Terus ada si kushina gakk. Cewe yg ngeceng loe itu..." tanya fugaku *kepo*

"iya, tadi gue lihat dia. Saat dia lihat gue, dia kayak yg kegirangan gitu." Ucap minato.

"ah cie lah... "

"loe apaan sih?"

~kembali ke bus 9~

"hey... update status twitter, otw amegakure" teriak dafnis, menyuruh anak-anak untuk update status otw amegakure di twitter.

"oh iya aku belum update status, aku mau ngupdate 2 status" kushina pun mengeluarkan handphone dan membuka situs twitter.

Dilihat dafnis begitu serius memainkan handphone miliknya, ternyata dia sedang membuka situs twitter. Saat ia melihat ke beranda twitter, di terlihat keheranan membaca sebuah status yg baru diupdate oleh kushina. dia bukan heran dengan status kushina yg terbaca 'otw amegakure' tapi dia heran dengan status kushina yg terbaca 'seneng banget tadi aku ketemu dia, di antara bus and bus'.

"hey... cie kushina. kamu update status buat siapa nih?" teriak uchoxs (dibacanya ucok aja).

Muka kushina tiba-tiba memanas saat mendengar teriakan uchoxs.

"hehe... cie kushina, itu status buat siapa?" teriak Daiva setelah membaca status kushina.

"ih... enggak itu bukan buat siapa-siapa" ucap kushina sambil menutup mukanya dengan bantal bus.

"haa... aku tau status kushina itu buat si..."

"Firda... diem lah..." ucapku memotong omongan firda.

"iya atuh, kalem atuh kushina " ucap firda (pakelogatsunda) *firda senyum-senyum sendiri*

"iya... semua anak cewe juga tau, status kushina buat siapa" ucap sei sambil senyum-senyum pada kushina.

_**SKIP TIME**_

* * *

"hhhh... kapan sih, kita sampe di amegakure" ucap kushina kesal sambil nyender ke jendela bus karena merasa bosan terus ada di dalam bus.

"ingin cepet sampe di amegakure..." ucap kushina sedikit berteriak.

"sabar kushina" ucap mikoto sambil memainkan handphone nya.

"hhh... tuh lihat sekarang udah jam 9 pagi. Di jadwal khan seharusnya jam 9 udah sampai di ame. nah, lihat sekarang udah jam 9 masih ada di jalan tol. Tadi sih, ngapain bus-bus pada diem di Rest Area" ucap kushina panjang lebar karena merasa kesal. mikoto hanya tersenyum mendengar keluhan dari kushina.

"Ku Berlari... Kau Terdiam... Ku Menangis..." (Daiva lagi karauke-an di bus)

"itu... lagi. Si daiva, nyanyi-nyanyi. Berisik lah... ingin tidur, tapi gak bisa tidur" keluh kushina.

Ya... memang di jadwal jam 9 seharusnya sudah samapi di amegakure. Tapi karena tadi rombongan bus diam di Rest Area kira-kira setengah jam. Jadi bakalan telat nyampe di ame. ya... rombongan diam di Rest Area karena sedang mengurus surat rombongan bus ke luar kota dengan kepolisian. Maka sebab itu, rombongan harus menunggu hingga izin polisi selesai.

.

"hey... naha bau hitut?" teriak Rian pake logat sunda.

"iya ih... kok bau kentut..?"

"siapa sih yg kentut?..."

"bau..."

"bau banget..."

Seisi bus 9 riweuh karena mereka dilanda bencana yg namanya 'kentut'

"hiiiiii... siapa sih yg kentut...?" teriakkkkk kushina.

"iya ih... udah mah jendelanya khan gak bisa dibuka..." teriak firda.

"iya, masa harus pake palu darurat sih... buat mencahin kaca jendela aja"

Seisi ruangan sweetdroap berjamaah, setelah mendengar ucapan sei.

"apa?" (sei keheranan)

**_SKIP TIME_**

* * *

"hey, kita udah keluar tol ya... berarti kita udah sampe. Padahal aku masih ingin di bus lah.." ucap kushina sambil memainkan handphonenya dengan headset yg masih menggantung di telinganya.

"hh... kamu kushina. tadi kamu kesel ada di bus, ingin cepet turun. Tapi sekarang jadi kebelikannya." Ucap mikoto mengejek kushina.

"hehe... iya sih. Tapi lama-kelamaan di bus jadi rame..." ucap kushina and logat sundanya.

mikoto hanya tersenyum simpul pada kushina.

mikoto yg duduk dengan kushina, merasa sepi. Karena aneh melihat kushina, yg biasanya mengajaknya ngobrol. Tapi sekarang kushina malah memelas sambil menatap keluar jendela bus.

"mikoto..." sahut kushina. sambil terus menatap keluar jendela.

"hmm... ada apa?" tanya mikoto pada kushina.

"sekarang malam tahun baru ya..." ucap kushina tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya yg terus menatap keluar jendela bus.

"iya, memang kenapa?" tanya mikoto.

"ya... daritadi aku menatap keluar jendela, banyak sekali palang dengan ucapan 'selamat tahun baru' dan aku banyak melihat toko-toko banyak yg tutup" ucap kushina, dengan pandangannya yg tetap memandang keluar jendela bus.

"iya... kushina. acara outing class ini-khan memang sengaja dilakukan saat malam tahun baru-khan. Makanya ada acara tahun baru, nanti malam di sekolah. Eh, kamu ikut acara tahun baru-an di sekolah?" tanya mikoto.

"iya aku ikut. Kalau kamu ?" tanya kushina sambil menatap mikoto.

"iya, aku juga ikut kok." Ucap mikoto.

"padahal tadinya aku mau tahun baru-an sama kaa-san dan tou-sanku, tapi karena aku udah terlanjur daftar untuk tahun baru-an di sekolah, yah... aku gakk jadi deh tahun baru-an sama kaa-san dan tou-san" ucap kushina panjang lebar.

"kalau gitu, kenapa kamu daftar?" tanya mikoto sambil memainkan handphonenya.

"ya... waktu itu aku lagi sebal sama kaa-san dan tou-san, aku bilang aku gakk mau tahun baru-an sama mereka jadi kebetulan ada acara tahun baru di sekolah jadi aku ikut aja. Dan sekarang aku udah baikan sama mereka dan aku ingin berubah pikiran, tapi udah gakk bisa." Ucap kushina panjang and lebar.

"iya sih... memang suka begitu. Namanya juga perasaan"

* * *

Bus sudah memasuki pintu masuk Museum Sejarah Amegakure. Tepatnya sekarang sudah memasuki daerah tempat tersebut.

"ya... nanti gakk usah bawa tas. Cuma yg harus di bawa handphone dan uang. Pastikan nanti gak ada barang yg lupa dibawa,ya." Ucap seorang panitia outing class dengan sedikit berteriak.

"yaaaaaaa" ucap anak-anak serempak.

Saat ini anak-anak sedang memisahkan barang-barang mereka yg akan mereka bawa saat mengunjungi museum. Dan bus sedang menuju ke tempat parkir.

"kushina, kamu bawa tas kecil?" tanya mikoto.

"bawa" jawab kushina sambil menaruh barang-barang yg menurutnya penting dimasukkan ke dalam tas kecilnya.

"aku boleh nitip barang gakk? Di tas kecil kamu? Soalnya aku gakk bawa tas kecil." Ucap mikoto sedikit memohon.

"hmm... kamu lihat, tas kecil aku ukurannya kecil dan isinya udah penuh. Maaf ya mikoto." Ucap kushina.

"oh.. iya , gakk apa-apa kok." Ucap mikoto sambil mencari teman yg lain yg terutama membawa tas kecil untuk meminta menitip barang kepunyaannya.

Memang tas kecil kushina ukuran kecil dan isinya sudah penuh dengan barang kushina. yg isinya ada kamera digital, handphone, headset, dan uang.

"pada mau pake jaket?" tanya kushina pada teman yg lain.

"gak usah. Jaketnya taruh aja disini." Ucap trisya. Kushina pun melepas jaketnya.

Dan saat ini bus 9, sudah berhenti di tempat parkir, anak-anak pun turun dari bus. Terlihat sudah ada beberapa bus yg sudah datang duluan di tempat tersebut.

"anak-anak, kesini..." ucap Mei Sensei yg merupakan wali kelas 12-10, menyuruh murid-muridnya mengikutinya berjalan menuju museum.

"hii... disini panas ya. Bener-bener cuaca disini berubah banget" ucap kushina.

"iya, ya, seharusnya-khan di Ame itu, kota hujan. Tapi sekarang cuacanya berubah banget" ucap nadhifa.

"iya. Tandanya bumi udah mulai rusak" ucap firda.

Seperti biasa kushina, mikoto, nadhifa, kenzhura, firda, lenka, sei, yoshino, trisya, tharra, dan audrey mereka bareng-bareng jalan menuju museum.

"bus 1 udah datang belum ya..." ucap kushina.

"ah cie kushina. udah kayaknya, tuh ada bus nya." Ucap firda. Sambil menunjuk letak bus 1 berada.

"oh iya bener, hehe... firda." Ucap kushina sambil nyengir. Tak lama, wajah kushina menjadi memelas (bukan nyengir lagi) setelah melihat palang yg digantung diatas dengan tema 'tahun baru' yg gambarnya menunjukkan acara tahun baru bersama keluarga.

Tak sadar kushina berhenti berjalan dan telah ditinggal jalan beberapa langkah oleh teman-temannya. Karena dia terus memperhatikan palang itu, dengan wajah memelas.

DUKK.

**TBC.**

Tbc ya... iya, tadinya yuki mau jadiin fict ini oneshot. Tapi karena sepertinya fict ini akan panjang ceritanya... jadi akan yuki jadi-khan twoshot. Ya... fict ini memang spesial tahun baru.

OK.

Review. Please.


End file.
